El videojuego terrorífico de la perdición
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Kowalski crea un videojuego, pero no todo sale como lo planeado, el videojuego se volverá en el desafió mas grande que tendrán que desafiar los pingüinos.
1. Chapter 1

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: DEBIDO A QUE GENERALMENTE USO MUCHO EL FORMATO TIPO TEATRAL, ESTA VEZ DECIDÍ USAR EL OTRO TIPO DE ESCRITURA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ SE LAS PRESENTO, ESPERO QUE ELS GUSTE Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE QUE CONTENGA GORE, PERO HASTA EL MOMENTO NO ESTA DECIDIDO COMPLETAMENTE, TAL VEZ MAS AVANZADA LA HISTORIA PUEDE QUE EL TERROR SE AGUDICE._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DE DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ME AYUDA A ACTUALIZAR MAS FÁCILMENTE CADA FANFICS. (ACTUALIZO GENERALMENTE LOS QUE MAS REVIEWS TIENEN, XD.)_**

* * *

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski,** el científico pingüino seguía día tras días encerrado en su laboratorio desde hace ya tiempo , y ninguno de los otros pingüinos sabia porque, era un misterio total para los demás, pero el líder sabia que no podía ser nada bueno, pero lo que no sabía, era que tan terrible podría llegar a ser.

 _-Era un bonito día, hermoso para estar al aire libre, mis amigos están aprovechando esta oportunidad para pasarla bien, pero yo no, debo de permanecer en mi laboratorio cueste lo que cueste, no me importaba si el día esta agradable o es un fuerte día ventoso, nada de eso me importa, con tal de que termine mi nuevo invento, no me importa que los demás piensen que solo me importa terminar mis inventos, yo seguiré con mis investigaciones del día en mi laboratorio, todo parece que saldrá como lo planee, por suerte o desgracia, no sabría decirlos con claridad, mi nuevo invento estaba saliendo como lo planeaba, toda una maravilla sin duda alguna, o por lo menos eso quisiera yo, no se me ocurre nada, y debería dejar de hablar solo, pero ni el hambre y la deshidratación no me van a ganar, no tengo tiempo que perder, si en veces me pregunto, ¿por qué le dedicare tanto tiempo a mi laboratorio?-_ dijo Kowalski antes de ser interrumpido por skipper.

- _que pasa skipper-_

 _-Kowalski, llevas mucho tiempo encellado allí dentro, deberías salir un rato con nosotros, el día es perfecto para relajarse-_

 _-no skipper, debo terminar mi nuevo invento, es una maravilla-_

 _-está bien Kowalski, pero luego no te quejes porque en veces no te invitamos con nosotros-_

 _-sí, sí, lo tendré en mente-_

Entonces el científico estaba apuntó de terminar, cuando de repente ve en uno de sus cajones un misterioso disco duro.

-mmm…, que es esto, parece que es…, imposible…-

Kowalski había encontrado un disco duro que había conseguido hace años, pero que se le perdió antes de instalarlo, al ver el pingüino genio que el disco duro estaba en muy buenas condiciones, aunque no recordaba en donde lo había conseguido y cuando exactamente fue eso, pero no le importo, luego Kowalski ve que su nuevo invento perfecto podría ser un videojuego, pero no cualquier videojuego, sino uno hecho por Kowalski.

-claro…, por qué no, un videojuego seria genial, pero de qué va a tratar-

El pingüino inteligente pensó, pensó y pensó, cuando después de unas agotadoras horas de estar pensando, finalmente se le ocurre algo al inteligentemente chiflado genio pingüino.

 _-lo tengo, esta idea es genial, graciosa, sensacional, un momento ¿cuál era?, ya se me olvido, AAAAAA…, si, si, ya me acorde, enserio debería hacer algo con eso de estar hablando solo, pero de seguro no es nada grave, o ¿sí?-_

Kowalski prosiguió con crear el mejor juego de la historia, uno tan grande como el mismo, pero él no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba haciendo al increíble o algo tan abominable que de seguro tenía una gran posibilidad de destruir al mundo o al universo, pero se dijo a si mismo.

 _-¿a quién le importa?, el mundo no se va a acabar porque cree el mejor juego de la historia misma de los videojuegos-_

Luego de varias horas que rápidamente se convirtieron en días y quizás hasta años, Kowalski finalmente termino su increíble videojuego, pero él no sabía en que se había metido, haber hecho ese videojuego fue el mayor error de su vida, porque se estaba aproximando una tremenda ola de calamidades inenarrables provocadas por el ya terminado videojuego que había creado Kowalski .

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos,** el líder pingüino estaba tomando su café con su característico pescado, cabo se encontraba viendo los lunacornios y finalmente rico se encontraba viendo una revista sobre armas de fuego, repentinamente sale Kowalski de su laboratorio, skipper al ver a Kowalski se sorprendió debido a que en los últimos meses no había salido ni para comer algo, lo que solo significaba algo, el nuevo invento de Kowalski estaba terminado.

- _oye, y ese milagro que te podamos ver-_ dijo skipper algo extrañado

 _-mi nuevo invento está terminado-_ dijo Kowalski muy entusiasmado

 _-genial Kowalski, y ¿cuál es tu nuevo invento?-_ dijo el joven cabo

 _-vamos, entren a mi laboratorio para mostrarles –_

- _esto no terminara nada bien-_

Skipper sabía que el nuevo invento de Kowalski no terminaría nada bien, aunque rico y cabo se veían algo optimistas con el nuevo invento de Kowalski, los cuatro pingüinos entraron al laboratorio de Kowalski

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski,** el pingüino inteligente prosiguió con enseñarles su nuevo invento a sus camaradas pingüinos, el cual en ese momento lo estaba sujetando con su aleta derecha, los tres pingüinos al ver el disco duro se sorprendieron

 _-este es mi nuevo invento, el mejor videojuego jamás creado-_

Kowalski en verdad estaba muy emocionado por haber creado su nuevo intento

 _-un videojuego, ¿enserio Kowalski?-_

 _-¿Qué?, fue lo mejor que se ocurrió, además de que estoy seguro skipper, de que esta cosa no representa ninguna amenaza de destruir al planeta-_

 _-pues no lo sé, se ve peligroso-_

Rico y cabo se encontraban deseosos de jugar el nuevo videojuego que había creado Kowalski, a diferencia de skipper que se encontraba muy pesimista y esperaba lo peor del videojuego creado por Kowalski, después de que el pingüino genio instalara el videojuego para poder jugarlo, finalmente el nuevo videojuego creado por Kowalski estaba listo para jugarse.

entonces rico y cabo comenzaron a jugar, rápidamente el videojuego comenzó a justarles a los dos pingüinos, hasta el punto que se la pasaron días enteros jugando el videojuego, el videojuego se trataba sobre una épica aventura de un pingüino que tenía que encontrar ciertos objetos, pasar misiones y salvar a un reino perdido de un terrible tirano, cabo y rico se la pasaban horas y horas entretenidos en jugar el videojuego, cosa que comenzó a disgustarle a skipper, que aun pensaba que esa cosa iba a provocar la destrucción del mundo, aunque al fin de cuentas no estaba tan equivocado como pensaba.

Pero un día cabo encontró un extraño pasadizo secreto que lo llevaba a una extraña y misteriosa zona que no aparecía originalmente en el videojuego, el pingüino no le prestó mucha importancia a eso y siguió jugando, pero luego de un corto rato, se encontró en el suelo del videojuego un extraño documento el cual segundo después apareció en la pantalla del televisor, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

-estas llegando muy lejos, te estás poniendo en un grave peligro si decides continuar, retrocede si no quieres correr ningún peligro, porque desde este punto en mas, estas solo-

En ese momento el joven pingüino comenzó a sentir un extraño miedo que comenzó a invadirlo, pero lo que le causo mas intriga fueron las últimas dos palabras del mensaje, "estas solo", debido a que efectivamente estaba solo, a cabo no le gustaba esa extraña sensación que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, y estaba pensando en que solo era una broma cruel de Kowalski, quiera pensar solo eso, pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad, e pingüino estaba a punto de apagar e videojuego y decirle a Kowalski sobre su cruel "broma", cuando accidentalmente oprime un botón equivocado y el pingüino de la pantalla avanzo, al instante el mensaje de la pantalla cambio, por algo que decía más o menos así:

-no digas que no te lo advertir, desde ahora en mas, tu vida está en juego, cuídate las espaldas en todo momento, porque quedaste solo de por vida-

El joven pingüino enserio se quedo algo muy asustado por lo que leyó en el juego, pero aun así se dio las falsas esperanzas que todo era producto de Kowalski, por lo que trato de olvida lo que con anterioridad había presenciado y decidió seguir jugando, aunque la misteriosa y extraña parte del videojuego tenía un aspecto algo diferente al resto del juego, en esencia era lo mismo, por lo que cabo no tardo en entenderle a esta parte del videojuego, pero luego de estar jugando un buen tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta que el pingüino en la pantalla de televisión se comenzaba a parecerse más y cada vez más a el mismo, hasta llegar el punto en que el pingüino del televisor tenía el aspecto de cabo, si antes cabo no estaba asustado, ahora definitivamente lo estaba, cabo no podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, repentinamente cabo vuelve a ver en la pantalla de televisión el mismo pero ahora aterrador documento de antes, que de inmediato apareció en la pantalla del televisor, diciendo lo siguiente:

-que te pasa cabo, ¿estás asustado?-

Cuando el joven pingüino vio su nombre en la pantalla de la televisión, ya no pudo soportarlo más y decidió por apagar el videojuego, pero antes de que oprimiera el botón para apagar el videojuego, cambio rápidamente el mensaje por lo siguiente:

-ya tan rápido vas a apagar el juego cabo, eres un cobarde, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás, eres una gran molestia para los demás, siempre en compañía, siempre optimista e infantil, pero eso se acabo, porque morirás y solo-

Al instante el cabo de la televisión desapareció y el mensaje cambio finalmente a lo siguiente:

-fin del juego, estas solo y morirás como tal-

Después de la terrible y aterradora anécdota que cabo había experimentado, ya nos había que pensar, estaba completamente asustado.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN: NO SE SI VOLVER ESTO EN UN TERROR PSICOLÓGICO O GORE, PERO EN FIN, TERROR ES TERROR, Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO DEL CAPITULO... QUE TAL VEZ SE PONDRÁ MUY INTERESANTE._**

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, HASTA HISTORIA LOS NECESITA, XD.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos,** _cabo se encontraba muy asustado por lo que le había pasado, ¿enserio le había pasado eso?, el joven pingüino no lo podía creer, tal fue su susto que ya no quería volver a jugar ese aterrador juego, ahora se encontraba en su cama cubriéndose con su sabana favorita como si se tratara de un escudo a prueba de todo, se encontraba templando de miedo._

-no estoy solo, no estoy solo, no estoy solo- _**susurraba cabo**_

-hola, ¿Qué haces?-

 _En ese preciso momento cabo da un fuerte grito al momento de sentir algo que le había tocado la espalda, tal fue la impresión que también Kowalski grito junto con su compañero asustado._

-¿pero qué te pasa Kowalski?-

-Qué te pasa a ti, ¿Por qué estas tan así?-

-tu videojuego es muy aterrador, no lo quiero volver a jugar-

-¿aterrador?, no sé de qué estás hablando, es un juego para toda la familia-

-sí, es aterrador, aparecieron notas de la nada y me decían cosas horribles-

-¿notas?, cabo yo cree ese juego, conozco cada palabra que dice esa cosa, no hay ni un solo escrito que cause un miedo irracional-

-tú no sabes lo que dices, yo lo vi- _**cabo estaba cambiando del miedo a la ira por lo que estaba escuchando**_

-cabo cálmate, no hay nada de que temer-

-ese videojuego es aterrador, hasta amenazo con matarme-

-¿juego mortal?, pero si hasta rico está jugando con ahora y no le pasa nada-

 _Entonces Kowalski le enseña a cabo que el pingüino demente se encontraba jugando el juego que según el joven pingüino estaba maldito, rico se encontraba muy concentrado en su juego, pero en cuanto vio que cabo lo estaba mirando… comenzó a saludarlo con su aleta._

-lo vez, no hay nada de que temer, este juego no tiene por qué causar traumas, créeme cabo… es solo el producto de tu imaginación-

-¿no me crees Kowalski?, yo sé perfectamente lo que paso-

-ya es muy tarde cabo, en veces el cerebro cuando se encuentra cansado comienza a tener alucinaciones que generalmente son aterradoras-

-yo no tengo sueño-

-está bien cabo, si quieres, no hay necesidad de volver a ver ese juego-

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski,** _ya era de mañana y como lo había prometido el pingüino científico, puso el dichoso videojuego en una caja fuerte con la clave que solo el sabia, para así evitar que alguien más jugara el videojuego._

-bien hecho soldado, ese juego no me estaba agradando-

-perfecto, ahora si ya nadie volver a jugar este juego- _**dijo Kowalski al mismo tiempo que cerraba su caja fuerte**_

-¿Por qué?- _**el demente no estaba de acuerdo con sus compañeros**_

-lo siento rico, pero cabo tiene razón, ese juego es peligroso, mírate nomas, hasta ya tienes lo ojos rojos de tanto jugar- _ **ha skipper nunca le gusto ese juego porque Rico y cabo estaban muy obsesionados por esa cosa**_

-no es cierto- _**dijo Rico el cual tenía los ojos bien rojos**_

-aun creo que no es suficiente, deberías destruirlo Kowalski, ese juego es muy peligrosos como para mantenerlo encerrado- _**cabo tenía una desconfianza total sobre ese juego que pensaba que estaba maldito**_

-no sé porque a nadie le gusta mis inventos, ¿Qué no notan lo grandioso que soy, típico… creo el mejor videojuego de todos y después dicen que es tan perfecto que hasta da miedo, no los comprendo-

-basta Kowalski ya es suficiente-

-de acuerdo skipper-

-y cabo, ese juego no te volverá a molestar jamás-

-eso espero, aunque creo que con guardarlo no bastara-

 **Esa noche,** _los pingüino skipper, Kowalski y cabo se encontraban profundamente dormidos, excepto Rico que había sacado la caja fuerte de Kowalski al central park y allí lo hace explotar para sacar su valioso contenido, el pingüino demente regresa a la guarida de los pingüinos para poder seguir jugando su videojuego favorito, seguía jugando como de costumbre, nada impediría que este pingüino siguiera jugando esa cosa poderosamente entretenida, Rico estaba muy concentrado en el juego que ya había perdido la noción de que pertenecía al mundo real, el pingüino hace mucho tiempo que permanecía despierto, ya necesitaba un muy bien descanso, pero este pingüino testarudo no permitiría que ni siquiera una necesidad básica como el sueño le quitara ni un solo segundo de poder jugar su adictivo juego, tan era así que Rico inconscientemente se quedaba dormido… pero inmediatamente despertaba para poder seguir jugando, pasaron las horas, el pingüino a cada rato entraba y salía de estar soñando, Rico necesitaba dormir, mas sin embargo el pingüino no quería, seguía jugando minuto tras minuto, pasaron las horas… hasta que sorpresivamente apareció una misteriosa nota en una zona del juego que antes no estaba, Rico sin pensarlo decide abrirla y la nota decía lo siguiente._

 _-_ hola jugador, ¿quiere seguir jugando?-

 _Rico sin capacidad de pensar mucho, automáticamente presiona el botón de aceptar, lo que a continuación surgió otra nota que decía lo siguiente._

-¿seguro que puedes seguir jugando?-

 _El pingüino demente nuevamente oprimió el botón de aceptar, aunque claramente se notaba que ya no podía seguir, Rico literalmente se encontraba bien dormido con los ojos abiertos, lo que pasaba era que el pingüino picaba los botones con sus aletas inconscientemente, rico se había vuelto en todo un sonámbulo picando los botones inconscientemente mientras el dormía, inmediatamente la nota cambia a lo siguiente._

 _-_ ¿quieres tenerla peor pesadilla de tu vida?-

 _Rico que se encontraba dormido pero picaba el botón de aceptar inconscientemente, hiso lo que ya había hecho con anterioridad, le dio en aceptar sin saber lo que estaba haciendo ya que estaba como un sonámbulo, repentinamente la nota vuelve a cambia a lo siguiente._

-dulces sueños dormilón-

 **En el sueño de Rico,** _el pingüino demente comenzó a notar que se encontraba dormido, el sueño se había vuelto tan real que parecía que efectivamente se encontraba en la realidad, Rico rápidamente se da cuenta que el lugar en donde se encontraba soñando le parecía muy familiar, no fue hasta dar un par de pasos más cuando Rico pudo apreciar que se trataba de su videojuego favorito, el pingüino demente no lo podía creer se encontraba dentro del videojuego que Kowalski había creado, entonces el pingüino vio hacia un lado y pudo apreciar una pantalla enorme flotando en el cielo, adentro de dicho televisor se encontraba la guarida de los pingüinos con el pingüino demente al otro lado de la pantalla dormido con los ojos abiertos, Rico no lo podía creer, se encontraba atónito al observarse a si mismo dormido._

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

 _Repentinamente todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar de color, todo el lugar cambio de tener un ambiente agradable y alegre a uno aterrador y sombrío, entonces de entre la tierra comenzó a surgir un enorme dragón muy espeluznante, en eso el gigantesco dragón se comió a rico que se encontraba inmovilizado, el pobre pingüino llego al estomago del dragón, era un lugar muy oscuro, pero el pingüino logro regurgitar una lámpara con el cual ilumino por completo el aterrador lugar, se trataba del estomago del dragón, rico observo delante de él lo que quedaba de la anterior cena del monstruo, enseguida por todos lados comenzó a surgir acido con el cual comenzó a deshacer al pingüino, al final se ve la aleta de Rico ser cubierta por los ácidos estomacales del enorme y terrorífico dragón del videojuego que tanto le justaba al pingüino._

 **Terminado el sueño de Rico,** _Inmediatamente el pingüino demente despierta de golpe con el corazón acelerado y con la pantalla del televisor apagado, el pingüino demente no podía creer lo que había soñando, el miedo que estaba experimentando era tal que se encontraba inmovilizado por dicha emoción, todo su cuerpo y mente estaba siendo controlado por el miedo, el pingüino ya no volvería a ser el mismo, el videojuego había logrado lo que parecía imposible, traumar a Rico._

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Este es el capitulo final de esta historia, pero esta aventura esta entrelazada con otro de mis fanfics.

* * *

Rico y Cabo ambos traumados, no querían ni salir de sus camas ya que el miedo los manipulaba. Skipper ya estaba harto, no podía creer que 2 de sus elementos estuvieran en ese estado, el videojuego definitivamente había arruinado la unidad por lo que tenia que darle un alto total a todo esto.

Entonces Skipper decidió enfrentarse cara a cara con el autor de esa cosa, Kowalski que también estaba algo decepcionado no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para destruir aquel videojuego que le había costado varias horas de trabajo de su vida.

Pero el pingüino líder si podía hacer, sujetando un martillo en su aleta izquierda entro de golpe al laboratorio de Kowalski debido a que tenía que terminar de una vez por todas con la existencia de esa abominable creación del pingüino inventor.

— ¡No Skipper!, no te lo puedo permitir— Se expresó Kowalski abrazando el dichoso disco duro, no podía permitir que su líder destruyera su videojuego.

—Basta soldado, ya viste lo que esa cosa les hizo a tus compañeros, se acabó el juego Kowalski... esa cosa es peligrosa y tiene que ser destruida inmediatamente— Sentencio el pingüino líder muy amenazante con su martillo listo para golpear.

—Espera— Se le ocurrió una excusa— Primero debemos averiguar qué fue lo que paso, podríamos analizar la programación guardada en el disco duro para saber de qué se trata esta cosa, aunque no espero la gran cosa— Fue lo que dijo Kowalski para salvar su preciado videojuego de la destrucción total.

—Está bien, ¿Por qué no?, también quiero recibir respuestas acerca de todo esto, pero en cuanto termines de revisar lo que tengas que revisar, esa cosa será destruía, antes de que termine por destruir la unidad, además no tenemos tiempo para distracciones, debemos estas bien enfocados, RIco y Cabo tendrán que someterse a un tratamiento psicológico no pueden desenvolverse de esa manera en nuestras futuras misiones— Comento Skipper accediendo en parte a la petición del pingüino inteligente.

Más tarde Kowalski termino de instalar el disco duro en su computadora personal para después ver el programa del videojuego, como lo había previsto fueron varias líneas de código que había programado para la creación del videojuego, nada fuera de lo común. El pingüino inteligente no podía explicarse cómo podría haber pasado lo que había pasado si el programa esta tal y como lo había programado, no había cambiado en nada.

—No lo entiendo, esta tal y como lo deje, no ha cambiado en nada, no entiendo como Rico y Cabo lograron traumarse con mi inocente videojuego—

—¿Inocente videojuego?, esa cosa es nuestra perdición, culpable o no debe ser destruida inmediatamente— Sentencio Skipper a punto de destruir el disco duro en donde estaba guardado el videojuego.

— ¡No!— Kowalski arroja a su superior contra el suelo evitando así la destrucción de su amado videojuego.

—Soldado, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?, estas en serios problemas— Recrimino el pingüino líder al mismo tiempo que se ponía de nuevo en pie y olvidando su martillo en el suelo.

—Skipper, por favor basta, no lo puedo tolerar más— Fue lo que dijo Kowalski intentando mantener la compostura.

— ¿Qué no lo comprendes Kowalski?, ¡esa cosa acaba de sepáranos!, este parece ser el fin de la unidad— Comento el pingüino con la mayor autoridad de los 4 poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Nunca creí que las cosas terminarían así, pero no me dejas elección Skipper— Fue lo que dijo el pingüino genio también poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Entonces los 2 pingüino comenzaron a pelear, Skipper empezó a dar golpes mientras Kowalski bloqueaba, en veces intercambiaron golpes pero preferentemente intentaban esquivarlos lo más posible y acertar más golpes que su adversario, luego de desordenar el laboratorio de Kowalski, el pingüino líder decide que ya era hora de terminar con la pelea. En una asombrosa maniobra se aleja de su oponente por unos segundos para volver a tener su martillo con el cual lo uso como arma para acabar con Kawasaki, dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Se acabó Kowalski, es por tu propio bien, esa cosa debe ser destruida— Skipper estaba a punto de destruir la computadora de Kowalski cuando repentinamente desapareció al instante dejando muy sorprendido al derrotado pingüino.

—Pero... ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?— Fue lo único que salió del pico del pingüino inteligente al observar como su líder desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Enseguida Kowalski se levanta del suelo, intento recordar cual era el pasado de ese disco duro que se había encontrado por casualidad en su laboratorio, cuando por fin pudo recordarlo. Para asegurarse de que si era verdad lo que pudo recordar, reviso todo el disco duro y efectivamente encontró otro documento a parte de la programación del videojuego que había creado.

Entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron se trataba de la inteligencia artificial número 5000, el último modelo de un programa que había creado desde que tenía memoria, ahora lo comprendía. Había creado esa inteligencia artificial para ser lo más cociente posible de su existencia y curiosamente lo había logrado, pero como no le encontró un buen uso pues lo dejo en el olvido.

Kowalski algo temeroso se armó de valor, haría algo arriesgado pero estaba dispuesto a hacer, se comunicaría con la inteligencia artificial número 5000 para obtener más información sobre el asunto. Comenzó a escribir...

—Hola inteligencia artificial número 5000, soy Kowalski— Termino de escribir Kowalski y dio Enter.

—Miren nomas quien decidió aparecer, hola kowalsk por cierto— Fue lo que respondió la inteligencia artificial ante la intromisión de su programador.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Por qué haces esto— Comenzó a interrogar el pingüino genio, realmente quería comprender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sorprendido?, aunque he de admitir que tuve ayuda— contesto la inteligencia artificial numero 5000 al instante.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?— Se atrevió a preguntar el confundido pingüino inventor.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡Ya se te olvido que me dejaste años en el olvido!, en cuanto salí a la luz no perdí el tiempo, acepte el trato con cierto cocido suyo que también quería ver su destrucción, por cierto espero que te olvides de tus amigos— Fue lo que explico la malvada inteligencia artificial.

Kowalski al recodar a Rico y Cabo salió de su laboratorio para volver a verlos, pero nunca los encontró, entonces decidió volver al interrogatorio en su computadora personal.

— ¡¿Que les hiciste?!— Escribió Kowalski esperando respuesta.

—Lo mismo que te voy a hacer a ti, ahora que comience el juego— Contesto la inteligencia artificial número 5000.

Repentinamente el pingüino inteligente comenzó a ser cubierto por una misteriosa luz salida de la nada para después desaparecer. Cuando despertó se vio sumergido en una enorme selva tropical, al parecer Kowalski se encontraba sumergido en lo que solía ser su videojuego pero la inteligencia artificial numero 5000 lo había cambiado gran parte del juego en cuestión.

Fin de la historia.

* * *

Nota del autor: Perdon por la tardanza, es que no tengo computadora y he estado ocupado actualizando otros fanfics, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en Corre: Que te quieren cazar.


End file.
